Right There
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Sequel to E.T. So, Sesshomaru never called Kagome back and ignored her. What happens when a really good song comes on and Kagome and him are at the same club again? Maybe something a bit dirty...


Hello fans of E.T. I must say… for my first lemon I think I did pretty well with it. Yeah it could have been better. Well this story is it. I am considering this as a sequel to E.T. I've recently gotten into this song and I thought hey. This would be nice to them two. This story takes place 3 weeks after E.T. So here it is:)

I do not own anything from _Inuyasha_. Also, I don't own the song _Right There_ by Nicole Scherzinger ft. 50 Cent.

* * *

><p>-<span>Kagome<span>-

"Kagome you can't just stay in bed the rest of your life."

I, this Kagome she spoke of, lay in my queen-sized bed with almost ten pillows and a big poofy blue down blanket huddled in a ball… Trying to sleep. "Mmm Sango go away."

"What was that Kagome. I don't think I can quite hear you with all them pillows. I mean Kagome… It's 4 in the afternoon and you've been M.I.A for the past three weeks."

"So. What's your point?"

"Just because he hasn't called you doesn't mean anything… Maybe he lost your number… Or it got deleted…"

That was it. I sat up really quick not even caring that I haven't done my hair in a couple days, gave my best girl friend… The look.

"Okay. Maybe that didn't happen. But, there's gotta be some reason. Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes Sango. I have. And you know what? It goes to voicemail."

Sango came and sat next to me. And wrinkled her nose. "Look. To him. It was just a one-night stand. Look. Me, Miroku, Inuyasha, and his new boy-toy Kouga, are all going out tonight. We like it if you came."

"Sango, that is entirely too much work. I mean to go dancing? That's why I also have a nice dinner date tonight." With that said I got up and headed to the Kitchen.

"Oh really? With who?"

I went to my fridge and opened up the freezer. "My date is… Ah. Here it is." I pulled out an ice cream container. "My loving, and very doting Triple Chocolate Fudge ice cream. A whole quart for me. You see. He listens to me… To my stomach actually. But, that's really the only thing that matters."

A look of horror flashed across Sango's face. "Oh no. You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I am." I went to work finding a spoon WHEN Sango snatched the ice cream away from me.

"You'll get over it"

The club was packed and it was only 10. People were lined all the way around to the side of the building. Being that we were regulars, we got in with no problem. We sat in our usual corner booth and ordered a couple of drinks. After a few… I felt great.

"Sango thanks for bringing me. I owe you one."

Inuyasha looked up from eye-fucking this really hot guy from across the room. "Your welcome darling. We didn't think she'd make it out alive."

"Oh very funny. Well look, Imma go hit up the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I got up and walked through all the people, with my drink in my hand mind you, and headed to the steps that led up to the bathrooms. About that time, this really good song that I've been into lately came on.

**(50 cent)**

**50, Nicole**

**It's just another one **

**Another number one**

-Sesshomaru-

I watched her. I knew immediately when she walked in. Her smell was permanently imprinted into my brain. I couldn't forget her. I mean, when I first met her, I caught her openly staring at me. When I followed her to the bar and spoke to her… The smell of her arousal tripled. It smelt go good… She smelt so good.

I had to have her.

We danced and fucked in the middle of the dance floor.

**(50 cent)**

**I'm complex, difficult to understand**

**I don't know if it's staged It's just to make a better man**

**I wanna it in the morning Right early I want it I rise as the sunrise**

**Baby now get up on it Give to me good Shawty work it like it should You follow instructions**

**Then I follow instructions The ultimate seduction**

**More kissing and touching**

**Feels super natural First chance I'm at you**

Then, being in that bathroom with her. My chance to taste her divine juices. Kami, it was simply heaven.

Then I froze up. The next day I really wanted to call her. It, dare I say, scared me. I had only wanted a good fuck and _Kagome _had to mess it all up. So, I ignored her calls. Deleted her messages, deleted her number. Any thing I could think of. I slept with other women… But that didn't work. I wanted them to be her.

But, damn did she look hot in that dress. And that ass going up them steps… So I follow her. Up the steps and to wait for her. Yes… I'll try to explain… Maybe.

**(Nicole)**

**Come here baby and be my baby And be my baby oh oh oh**

**Come here baby put your hands on my body Hands on my body oh oh oh **

**Right there keep it right there I love when you put it right there oh oh oh**

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah**

-Kagome-

Make-up? Check. Hair? Check. Teeth? Check. I was good to go. Taking a sip of my drink, I walked out.

A couple of steps and I was working up to get another sip when my drink was rudely ripped from my hands. "What the hell! You got a problem?" I turned around and came face to face with _him. _

"The only problem I see is how good you look in that dress." He took the rest of my drink and swallowed it whole. "Strawberry daiquiri. A little, sweet, for you. Don't you think?"

"You know what Sesshomaru? Fuck you. And you will be buying me a new drink." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm and roughly pushed me onto the wall.

"Your not going any where." He leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply. "Kami how I've missed you." Soon I felt his tongue lick up from my neck, then to my ear where I felt him nibble on my earlobe.

I'd forgotten how good he was. But no. Not this time. I backed up my hand, made a fist, and let it go. I nice little thwack rung through the hallway. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but after ignoring my phone calls for the past three weeks is not, and I repeat. Will not get you any bookie from me."

**Me like the way that you hold my body **

**Me like the way that you touch my body **

**Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it **

**Me like the way that he put it on me **

**Me like the way that he push up on me **

**Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

Sesshomaru adjusted his chin then looked at me. His eyes were slightly tinted with red. His hand slid up to my face. He grabbed me, then kissed me.

And boy! How I've been missing this. All thoughts about saying no went buh-bye. His hands traveled down to me ass, gave a squeeze, then went to my thighs. He hoisted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his hips. His package could be felt through the thin fabric of my tights and I couldn't help but grind against him.

His hand went underneath my dress to fondle my breast while his other had a fist full of my hair. "Wait." I broke away from the kiss and took a deep breath. "Not in the hallway."

His was muffled since he was certainly nuzzling my neck. "Then where?"

I dropped my feet to the floor and pulled away. But I put my hands in his. "How about my house. It's close by."

He seemed to ponder what I was asking him. "Okay then… Lets go." I led him down the steps, out of the club and out into the streets. "My car's right there." I glanced at the vehicle before we got in. A shiny black mustang. Very classy.

"Okay go down there, take a left, then a right. My apartment is The Greens." He looked at me sharply.

"The Greens?" The Greens was this super expensive apartment… thing.

"Yeah when all my family passed away I came into a nice amount of cash." He gave a look of understanding. While watching him drive I couldn't help but stare. It had been a good long three weeks since I'd seen his face. And every time I looked at him, I was not disappointed.

Good, handsome looks, stunning golden eyes, and that silver hair. My eyes traveled lower… And lower to his hidden shaft. Kami. That _thing _was going to be inside of me again. I remember it from last time. The way it felt, the way it made _me _feel. I was practically dripping in anticipation.

"Kagome. If you don't stop whatever it is your thinking. We may not make it to your house."

No you never gonna let no girl take him from me Never gonna let no girl steal him form me Never gonna let the girl keep the close now I tell'em eh eh don't too close now

"Mmm. I think I'd be fine with." Feeling a little bold my hand inched toward his jeans and to his zipper. I unbuttoned his pants and a quick _zip._ His hand instantly grabbed my wrist.

"Kagome don't do that. I'm trying to drive."

"You are going to be ignored my love." I managed to release is cock out into the open air. I blew on the tip and a sharp intake of breath was heard from Sesshomaru. I took a little test lick, deemed it worthy, and took all of him in my mouth. What didn't fit I used my hands. I grabbed his base and twisted slightly while I moved my mouth and tongue around the head.

I felt him close when he pulled me away from him. "We're here." I fixed my lipstick will leading him up to the top floor of the complex and into my house. "Nice place."

"Thanks." To start off, I pulled off my shoes and threw them on either side of him. His eyebrow did that cute little arch. Next I pulled my tights off from under my dress and tossed them directly at him. He caught it in mid-air. "Follow the trail Ses-Sho-Maru. I made sure to enunciate his name clearly.

By the time I pulled off my dress I was in my room. I headed to my stereo and turned it on.

**Come here baby and be my baby **

**And be my baby oh oh oh **

**Come here baby put your hands on my body **

**Hands on my body oh oh oh **

**Right there keep it right there **

**I love when you put it right there oh oh oh**

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah**

When Sesshomaru made it to my room he was working on unbuttoning his shirt. I sat in the middle of my bed with just my lacy black underwear and matching strapless bra. "Well come on. I've been waiting too long to wait for this."

His eyes took on a lustful look. He took his shirt off and his jeans followed. There he stood. Proud and erect. He quickly jumped on the bed on top of me and went to work on my neck. His hands traveled to my back and unclasped my bra. His mouth was hot and wet as he trailed down from my neck to my breast.

"Mmm. So good." My head rolled back as I slid my leg up and down his. His hand that was playing with my other hard nipple went down and under my last remaining piece of clothing. One finger, then two, then three, worked wonders. He pulled my underwear down with his teeth. One of his fingers was replaced by a tongue.

**I like the way that you talk dirty**

**Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty **

**You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it **

**I like the way that you keep me coming **

**That yeah you so good you had me running **

**Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

"Keep going Sesshomaru. Don't stop." I was so close. I was seeing stars for peat's sake. Then he stopped.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you… To finish what you were doing."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kagome. I wanted a better answer."

"Oh Kami. Please just bring me to my release." It was so hard to think with his breath fanning me.

"Kagome…" The way he said my name brought me over. As sad as that is to say I couldn't help it. The orgasm sent shakes through me. "Did you just… Oh no Kagome. This can be. You will have to be punished for this."

"Please." I managed to gasp out. "Punish me."

"My aim is to please, Ka-Go-Me."

**No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me **

**Never gonna let no girl steal him from me **

**Never gonna let the girl keep the close now I tell'em eh eh don't too close now**

**Come here baby and be my baby And be my baby oh oh oh **

**Come here baby put your hands on my body Hands on my body oh oh oh **

**Right there keep it right there **

**I love when you put it right there oh oh oh **

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah**

-Sesshomaru-

She was willing to do anything. Just that look in her deep brown eyes said everything. I mean, making her cream with just the sound of my voice.

And Kami she was beautiful. I never got a chance to admire her last time but this time I would. Perfect shaped breasts. Slightly on the large side but firm and perky. Nice, flat stomach. Gorgeous thighs and legs, tanned skin. Simply beautiful.

As I studied her she began to squirm. "Sesshomaru…"

That begging voice. I grabbed her leg. I kissed her foot, her ankle, calf, knee, thigh. Her breath hitched up as I neared her mound. Purposely missing it, I kissed her stomach, left breast, right, chest, each cheek, nose forehead, then mouth. I pushed my tongue into her mouth. We fought for dominance and of course I won.

Her long legs wrapped around my waist and she searched for me. I broke the kiss and looked her. Her eyes were hooded over and glassy. I barely made out her whispered plea. "Please Sesshomaru." Who was I to ignore women.

"What do want from me this time?"

"I want you inside me."

"Think a little dirtier."

She shut her eyes tight and then opened them. She looked at me directly as she spoke. " I want you inside me and I want to feel you cum inside of me. I want every inch of you buried in me. I want to scream your name."

So I obliged.

**(50 Cent)**

**I like it when you freaky I'm freaky **

**I'll explore your body completely Til you feel like you need me **

**Chest to chest I reckon I get to kiss you in neck **

**Come correct to make a sweat It's making us wet **

**Say my name, say my name Positions we change **

**I ain't joking girl, I'm stroking I ain't playing no games **

**Jackpot, back shot Still roughly taken My pleasure is pleasing you **

**You should feel the same too**

-Kagome-

Kami it was glorious. It was almost like he was made for me. We fit together so perfectly…And it felt soooo good. The feeling of being one with him. Nothing constricting us. Just me and him, skin to skin. "Faster… Harder."

**(Nicole)**

**Do we know how to work it? You got that got that **

**Put it on you work it You got that got that **

**Do you feel good for your let down good for you yeah **

**He got that got that **

**All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah **

**All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah **

**Do we work that like you like that? **

**When you got up on that you do you right back? **

**Say yeah all my girls say yeah**

When the feeling came crashing down, it felt like I was split in half. Me screaming his name and his loud roar was all that could be heard. He crashed down beside me and shut his eyes. When my high came down I turned and looked at him. He was staring at me.

"Will you call me after this?"

His laugh brought the giggles out of me.

"After what we've just done, your worried about me calling."

"Just had to be sure." I kissed him then got up. "I have to shower."

**Come here baby and be my baby **

**And be my baby oh oh oh **

**Come here baby put your hands on my body **

**Hands on my body oh oh oh **

**Right there keep it right there **

**I love when you put it right there oh oh oh **

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah**

He was quick to get up and follow me.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I kinda wanted this story out and into the open wild. And also sorry if the lyrics are a little off... I don't there right but you get the point^.^

R&R!


End file.
